


The Misadventures Of John Johnson

by Rubyya



Category: Blue Skies And Forget-Me-Nots (Webcomic), Pot of Gold (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: John was a naturally adventures kid, always using his imagination to create broad worlds and vivid stories.
Kudos: 5





	The Misadventures Of John Johnson

John lay in bed counting the dots of the ceiling. His parents were at work, Jenny was busy doing adult stuff, Jackie was out doing stuff with her “boyfriend” whatever that meant, and Jess was too busy doing her big girl homework. It was boring with no one to play with. He started his dot count over again. When you couldn’t count over twenty you had to get creative.

“I’m bored!” John yelled out, causing Jess to groan.

“Why don’t you go play outside?” she suggested, facepalming when John’s face lit up and he said he forgot about that.

John slid off his bed and ran through the house, using a chair to help him open the back door. The backyard was small, with assorted balls scattered among the grass. There was also a tree off to the side, with a tree house. John wasn’t supposed to go up there without anyone else there, but Jess had told him to go outside, so it was probably fine. 

He had to really reach to get from one rung to the next. Usually an adult hung on to him from below to keep him from falling. Not this time. And this time, as John reached the final rung, he slipped, losing his grip on the ladder, and plummeting to the ground below him.

“Owie,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

His whole body hurt. Not badly, but it was enough to make him want to go back and get a kiss from Jess. Jess gave the best kisses to make boo-boos go away. However, John’s house was no longer where he had last seen it. Instead, there was a forest of plants there. Short ones and tall ones and ones with flowers and ones with berries and ones that smelled good and ones that John had never seen before.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Jess! Jess, Jess, Jess!” John yelled, running into the room he shared with her.

“What’s wrong?” Jess asked, putting her homework to the side.

With a little effort, John maneuvered himself onto her bed, “I went to Eden! There were lots of plants and everything smelled really nice and there were squirrels and deer that showed me around and-”

“Hold on,” Jess said, “You say you went to the garden of Eden?”

“Yeah!” John bounced up and down on Jess’ bed, “It was just like the stories from the Bible!”

“Sounds like you had quite the adventure, huh?” John nodded his head vigorously.

“Come one! I want to show you!” he said, grabbing her hand.

“Maybe another time,” Jess said, not wanting to ruin John’s fun.


End file.
